1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to worksites and in particular to a an apparatus for carrying personal equipment to a worksite.
2. Description of Related Art
Many workers in the oil and gas industry travel from worksite to worksite, oftentimes in different locations across the country. Unfortunately, it can be difficult for them to transport and store the required equipment necessary for their line of work. Without any way to pack this equipment, workers typically toss the equipment in the back of a work truck, where it is subjected to inclement weather and increases the likelihood of becoming lost or misplaced.
Therefore, a device is needed that is capable of containing all the accessories required for working in the oil and gas industries. Applicant is aware of duffel bags capable of storing personal equipment for a worker. Such duffel bags, however frequently include a continuous side wall formed of a soft or deformable material. Disadvantageously, such duffel bags do not permit a person to see the contents therein without opening and inspecting the contents of the bag. Accordingly, for work sites which may require presentation of the necessary safety equipment, such duffel bags will require the removal therefrom prior to entry.